In Too Deep
by foxyfeline
Summary: Sam goes undercover for the CIA...SJ
1. chapter 1

_Title:_ In too Deep

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them so don't sue me

Season/Spoilers: seven but no real spoilers. Janet is already dead so it takes place after Heroes but before Lost City.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to JO.R for giving me the confidence to write this fic myself. This only my second SG-1 fic so please be gentle. And enjoy!

_Summary: _Sam goes undercover for the CIA

_Please send feedback_****

**~Part 1~**

General Hammond's office

 "I don't mind telling you Agent Sullivan that I am a little skeptical about this whole situation. I wish you would tell me more about is going on." The general said clasping his hands in front of him on his desk

 "I don't blame you. However this situation calls for someone with Major Carter's expertise as both a solider and as a scientist. As for what is going on you will have to wait until Major Carter arrives"

Several moments later there is a soft knock at the door. Rising from his desk Hammond asks the knocker to enter, a moment later Sam swiftly entered the room being sure to close the door behind her. After introducing the two to each other all three of them sat down and Hammond spoke

 "Major I asked you here because it would seem the CIA is in need of your help"

 "My help sir?"

 "Yes. Major your help."  He replied nodding to Sullivan giving him permission to speak. In turn the man hands a vanilla folder marked 'confidential' to each of them. 

Her curiosity already peaked Sam opened the folder and began reading up on the women whose picture adorned the left side of the folder. Unfortunately reading the paperwork answered no questions as to why the CIA would want her help. The only thing the file told her was Dr. Jessica Turney was a scientist who worked for the government assessing the plans and performance of top secret weapons. "What does this have to do with me? I don't know this Dr. Turney"

"Six months ago it was discovered that she had begun selling information as well technology to a man who has numerous terrorist ties around the world. We're not sure how much she was able to get to him or just how long it had been going on. What we do know is that they never met face to face. All the money she received was from an off shore bank account. So it's been difficult to trace" 

Hammond shared a similar look of confusion with Sam "I still don't see why you need Major Carter's help"

 "Two days ago Dr. Turney was getting ready to leave the country. At the time we believed she may have been on to the fact that we were onto her but we later discovered that she intended to meet with the buyer face to face in order to sell him some extremely dangerous material. Fortunately we were able to keep her from leaving the country however she was killed in a car accident during our pursuit to apprehend her. This is what has brought me here to Cheyenne."

 "I still don't understand if she was selling actual technology how did she get it out of the country?" Sam was trying desperately to grasp the situation. Of course she knew that the selling of information on the country's top secret weapons was a matter of national security what she didn't get was what it had to do with her.

 "That is something we still haven't figured out. What we need from you Major is to pose as Dr. Turney and go meet the buyer in her place"

 To say Sam was shocked was a bit of an understatement. For one thing she had no training in undercover work that was the Colonel's area of expertise and another why couldn't the CIA just send in one of its own operatives? What the hell did they want her for? "Why me?"

 "No one knows that she is dead and the meeting isn't set for another two days. Turney only fled because she found out we were onto to her. All the buyer knows is that Turney was a woman and a scientist, nothing else. You are perfect because you are a scientist as well as soldier. Plus we don't have time to train an operative for any contingencies that might come up related to any of the technology Turney may have sold."

The agent sounded a little desperate which meant something big had gone missing. Something big enough for the CIA to ask a U.S Air Force officer to go undercover in place of one of their agents in order to retrieve stolen technology. She was starting to get a strong sense of déjà vu. Seeing the unease etched all over her face the general quickly reminded her that the mission was voluntary and the decision to do it was hers and her alone, he couldn't and wouldn't order her to take part in it

 "I know sir but we can't let sensitive technology fall into the hands of those who might use it against us. I'll do it"

 "There is one more thing" 

It wasn't that he said it. It was the way he said it that made Hammond's gut churn at the thought of one of his officers heading off with this man but he trusted Sam's judgment as well as her ability as solider. He had a pretty good idea of what the agent's reply would be but he asked anyway. "What's that?"

 "No one else is to know about the Major's assignment"

Sam felt her heart drop. She knew the others wouldn't be believe her just taking some leave out of the blue, especially Colonel O'Neill and quite frankly she didn't want to have to lie to them about where she was going.  "I can't just disappear from the SGC. The Colonel, Daniel and Teal'c are going to wonder where I am"

 "I'm sorry but given the delicateness of this operation it needs to remain in this room. I'm sure General Hammond can come up with something as to why you needed to leave so abruptly"

 "Sir they're not just going to buy me leaving no matter what you say. At least let me tell Colonel O'Neill"

Hammond knew exactly why she wanted to O'Neill about her mission. Sg-1 was the closest team on the base and the last time one of their members was involved in an undercover mission that relationship was strained. That and he knew Jack O'Neill was going to flip out when he discovered what his second command was really doing. "Unfortunately she is right Agent Sullivan"

 "Fine tell them she is on loan to the agency for an intelligence briefing about technology related to the program but nothing beyond that" 

His answer seemed a little rehearsed, almost as if he knew she was going to ask the general to let the others know. She desperately wanted to tell the Colonel where she was going just in case something should happen but she knew the agent would never agree. Sighing in defeat she nodded to the general that she accepted the lame cover story even though she knew they wouldn't buy it. "So when do we leave?"

 "Right now. We'll be heading to Peterson where you will be fully briefed and ship out from there"

 "Where exactly are you headed or can't you tell me that" Hammond's question dripped with sarcasm but the agent seemed unfazed 

 "Brazil but that is all I can tell you General"

Thankful that he was even able to get that much out of the man he turned to Sam "Major good and come back safe"

 "Thank you sir. Tell the others I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye" She hoped he understood her hidden meaning in those words. Should something happen to her she didn't want her team to think that she had purposefully kept them out of the loop when in fact she had fought to get them in.

  "I will" As soon as Sam left the room Hammond turned his attention back to Sullivan.  "Agent Sullivan I don't mind telling you that I have my doubts that you aren't telling me everything and that it annoys the hell out of me." Sullivan went to speak but Hammond raised his hand to stop him "I understand the need for secrecy I just don't like it" The man simply walked out of the room without uttering a word. "I hope for you sake she comes back safe Agent Sullivan" he uttered to the empty room

To be Continued


	2. chapter 2

_Title:_ In too Deep part 2

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them so don't sue me

Season/Spoilers: seven but no real spoilers. Janet is already dead so it takes place after Heroes but before Lost City.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to JO.R for giving me the confidence to write this fic myself. This only my second SG-1 fic so please be gentle. And enjoy!

_Summary: _Sam goes undercover for the CIA

_Please send feedback_****

**~Part 2~**

Peterson Air Force Base:

Throughout the ride to Peterson Sam tried on several occasions to get Sullivan to giver more information about the mission but all she was told was that all would be explained once they got to Peterson. That alone made her feel extremely uneasy. She didn't like being kept in the dark and certainly didn't like the fact that her team would be kept clueless.

 Once there Sam was introduced to the man who would be contact while in Brazil. His name was Alex Delgado and Sam had to admit the man wasn't bad looking. He stood about 5'10 and was well built from what she could see through the clothes he was wearing. The lines under his eyes seemed to indicate that he hadn't slept much in the past few days and the hardened look on his face told her he had seen much combat over the years. After exchanging pleasantries Sam was finally told where she would be heading and who they were after.

 "You'll be heading to Belem, it is a city in the state of Para. Our buyer, a mister Carlos Velasco" he started handing her another folder with a picture in it "likes to frequent the bars and café's there. We are not entirely sure where his compound is because Brazil's jungles are so dense it makes it near impossible to keep track of the comings and goings of people outside the cities. Which is most likely why he likes it there. Turney was set to meet him at a popular café near the center of the city in two days time

 Looking intently at the photo Sam tried hard to make out the face of the man but the image was so distorted that his features were difficult to make out. "This picture isn't very clear"

 "Most ones of him aren't. According to our sources he tends to be a bit of a chameleon so getting an accurate picture of him is difficult. Which is also why it is so imperative that you meet him. We need that accurate description. Once in Belem one of his people will more than likely contact you at your hotel with the time of the meeting. Once that happens contact Doug let him know so he can have our people waiting."

 "What do I do when I meet him?" Sam could tell there was still something the agent's were holding back from her and more than likely it was the real reason they wanted her for this mission.

The two agents explained that Turney had planned on remaining in Brazil and developing the weapons for Velasco herself to sell on the black market. The fact that the two had never met was a little odd considering the type of information that was being passed on. They also were sure how Velasco had managed to sway Turney to his side without actually meeting. Her job would be to gain access to all the information and technology Turney had sold to Velasco and if possible discover the names of those he sold the information to.

 "Don't get nervous if there are times when you can't contact us. We will have people around keeping an eye on you and your movements." Added Delgado

"So basically what you're telling me is to do whatever it takes?" Sam was a little concerned at what these men might expect her to do to get the information they were looking for.

 "Hopefully won't come to that. Once we have the information we need we shut his operation down" Sullivan replied "You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be"

SGC Briefing Room

 Hammond watched as the rest of Sg-1 sauntered into the briefing room. Jack and Daniel were arguing over some mundane fact about the Simpsons somehow representing mainstream suburbia. The arguing stopped as soon as they both noticed the general watching them. "If you don't mind gentlemen I'd let to get started"

"Shouldn't we wait for Sam?"

//Hear we go// thought Hammond "Major Carter is the reason we are having this briefing. She has been asked by the CIA to attend an intelligence briefing on the technology the SGC has come in contact with"

Jack didn't the buy excuse for a minute but decided against making any assumptions before getting the chance to talk privately with Hammond. "How long will she be gone?" __

 "There is no telling. The CIA wants a complete briefing on the potential and application of all the technology we have come into contact with in the last 12 months"

 "Why now?" Daniel asked rather confused as to why the CIA would be asking for all this information now

 "The new administration wants everyone up to date and on the same page considering all the earth bound instances we've had they want to be sure everyone knows what they are dealing with."

 Jack still wasn't buying any of it but continued to play along for the sake of doing so "So are we on stand down until she gets back?"

"Until I get a better time frame as to when Major Carter will return yes SG-1 is on stand down. Dismissed" 

After Daniel and Teal'c left Jack waited a moment before following Hammond into his office "No offense General but you are a lousy liar"

 "Colonel I have no idea what you are talking about" 

 "Please sir I know a cover story when I hear one." 

Hammond knew of all people Jack wouldn't buy the cover story but he had no choice. After Sullivan left his office he placed a call to an old friend high up in the chain of command who told him that Sullivan was efficient and very good at his job. However he felt that none of this would make Jack O'Neill feel any better if he knew the truth. He also knew how angry Jack was already at the fact that he was being left out of the loop but again he could do nothing. "Colonel don't you have unfinished paperwork that was due on my desk last week?"

 "Yes sir. I'll get right on that sir" 

 "You do that" 

Belem, Brazil- the next day

After checking into her hotel Sam decided to scope out the city a little. Hitting several of the spots Delgado had marked on the map as possible places Velasco frequented, being sure to make a mental note of the layout of each. Arriving back at her room Sam found a man sitting in a chair in the corner smoking a cigarette. 

 "Close the door and sit down" he said. Once sitting the man put out his cigarette and explained to Sam that he was sent by Velasco to make sure everything was to her liking and should she need anything to give him a call. He also told her to be at the café at noon and sit near the end of the bar.

Sam simply nodded recalling that the spot of which he spoke noting that it was at the back of the café and nearest the exit. Taking the envelope she showed the man to the door being sure to lock it after he was gone. Pulling out a pen and pad Sam then wrote down everything the man had told her and placed the note on the table. 

 The plan for Sam to get information out of her hotel, since it was more than definitely being watched, was to slip notes to an operative working in her hotel by ordering room service. It wasn't fool proof but it was the only way for her to keep Delgado apprised of her movements before she made them

SGC Commissary

The commissary was pretty empty when the trio arrived. The only other people present besides the staff were a few SF's in the corner chatting aimlessly. Jack merely sat staring at his plate thinking about where Sam could be and what she could be doing. There was no way in hell he actually he was going to believe the general's story and it scared him to think that he wouldn't be there to watch her back.

 "You seemed troubled O'Neill" stated Teal'c 

 Dropping his fork Jack sat back in his chair taking a deep breathe "Yeah this whole thing with Carter doesn't smell right"

"You think Sam is in trouble?" Daniel had noticed the immediate change in Jack's demeanor since Hammond had told them that Sam was gone. He knew Jack hated it when one of team was on a mission and he wasn't there to watch over them, especially when it came to Sam.

"I don't know. I just know that I don't buy Hammond's story. If the CIA wanted a briefing why I wasn't sent as well?"

"If General Hammond were able to tell us Major Carter's actual whereabouts then he would have. All we can do is wait until he is able to tell us what we wish to know"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" he snapped before rising from the table and stalking out of the commissary

"Now you know how we felt when you went on your secret mission" Daniel uttered as he watched his friend leave

"Do you believe Major Carter is on a secret mission?" asked Teal'c

"I don't know Teal'c I'm just saying that now he knows how we felt when he shut us out about his mission. I mean for all we know Sam could be where exactly where the general says she is."  Quite frankly Daniel didn't really believe Hammond either but there was nothing they do at this point. All they could do was wait and they all knew how much Jack loved to do that 

Teal'c merely raised his eyebrow 

To Be Continued…..


	3. chapter 3

_Title:_ In too Deep part 3

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them so don't sue me

Season/Spoilers: seven but no real spoilers. Janet is already dead so it takes place after Heroes but before Lost City.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to JO.R for giving me the confidence to write this fic myself. This only my second SG-1 fic so please be gentle. And enjoy!

_Summary: _Sam goes undercover for the CIA

_Please send feedback_

~**Part 3**~

Belem

Sam sat where she had been instructed by the man who had visited in her hotel room. She had been waiting for over 30 minutes and was starting to believe that this man was never going to show. Scanning the crowds for anyone who matched the man in picture she had seen. However since the picture had been horrible she was finding it difficult to match any man to the blurry image. Glancing at her watch for the fifth time in the last ten minutes she was becoming increasingly convinced that the man was never going to show. That is until a man wearing dark sunglasses, t-shirt and jeans sat down across from her. 

 "We finally meet doctor" drawled Velasco 

 "Yes we do" Sam replied trying to sound as casual as possible as she took in the man's appearance. He was well tanned, physically fit with dark black hair. It was impossible for her to see the color of his eyes since he was wearing sunglasses but she could make out a small scare that adorned his face just under his left eye. He seemed to be very comfortable in public considering he was such a wanted man. He surprised her even more when he causally asked her if she had what she had promised to bring him.

 "Yes" Sam replied placing the small briefcase which contained the piece of tech on the table between them as casually as he had asked the question.

"Good." He said taking off his sunglasses in order to get a better look at her. It was then that Sam made a mental note that the man had deep brown eyes "You know I have to admit I never thought a scientist could be as beautiful as you. Then again I've been told American women can be smart and beautiful."

Sam merely smiled and said thank you. Something about this man sent a shiver down her spine and scared her more than any system lord she had gone up against in the past seven years. He had this smile that seemed sincere but his eyes were deep brown voids that held no compassion or sincerity. She could tell he was hiding something but that was to be expected considering the situation but there was something else that she couldn't quite make out that bothered her.

 "Now down to business. We are going to get up from the table very casually and walk to through the exit behind me and then we are going to get into my waiting vehicle and go for a drive"

Sam did as she was told and allowed him to lead her out of the exit at the back of the café and into the awaiting vehicle. They drove for about an hour before coming up on a large cement compound covered in thick vegetation. Sam tried to make notes of landmarks that they pasted as they left the city just in case she needed to run. As the car rolled to a stop Sam understood why the CIA was having such difficulty in finding this man's base of operations. The dense foliage made it difficult to see beyond the tree line and being seen from the air would be difficult unless someone knew what they were looking for.

 After helping her out of the car Velasco once again commented on her beauty and asked her to join him for lunch. Sam thanked him again for the compliment with a plastic smile and agreed to the lunch. As they walked through the compound Sam made sure to memorize every inch of the place as well as the amount of guards and the weapons they carried. During lunch Velasco avoided the topic of why she was there and instead decided to tell her how he had come to be so powerful, rich and among other things deadly. Sam figured he was only telling her this in order to intimidate her and to persuade her from double crossing him because if his hopes were to impress her he would be greatly disappointed. 

After eating lunch, Velasco gave Sam a small tour of the underground facilities. More often than not Sam found her thoughts drifting slightly to her friends back in the states. She could only wonder how pissed the Colonel was at her sudden absence because she knew there was no way he would buy the cover story General Hammond was to tell them. Sam was roused from her thoughts when she felt Velasco's hand on the small of her back. Trying hard not to recoil from the contact she gave him a small smile and followed him into a heavily guarded storage area. Once inside Sam discovered just how much the CIA was in the dark. Turney had apparently managed to sell plans for backward engineered Goa'uld technology. But what scared her even more was that Turney had also given Velasco weaponry capable of destroying a small city when combined with the Goa'uld technology.

"My men have touched nothing as per your request"

"Very good because these weapons are very dangerous."

"As well as very profitable"

"That too of course" Sam replied trying very hard to keep her cool. How in the hell could someone sneak such sensitive material out of the country for six months without anyone knowing. And how the hell did Turney get her hands on the plans for the backward engineered tech from the SGC? Unfortunately all these questions would probably go unanswered since Turney was dead unless she had a partner. Slowly looking over some of the material that theory was looking more and more like fact.

Washington (same time)

Slowly folding up the note that stated Turney had arrived in Brazil and was in the company of their mutual friend the note was placed in an ash tray and effectively burned till there was nothing left. 

He began to wonder how this was possible since he just received word that Dr. Jessica Turney had died in a car accident. Panicking that his operation may have been discovered he used his clearance to discover what was going on. When he came across the information he was looking for he set up a meeting with the go between he used when he needed to make contact with those in Brazil.

Brazil

Totally engrossed in cataloging and organizing the paperwork and materials Turney had smuggled Sam lost total track off time. Velasco had left her with two armed guards so wandering around was out of the question so she had become engrossed with figuring out just how much had been leaked and if there was any indication if Turney had any help. After seeing some papers on a device the SGC had come in contact with she had no doubt that Turney had partner because the device hadn't been sent to anywhere but Area 51 so it could be studied. Turney would never have been able to see the plans for it unless someone had given them to her.  Hearing Velasco voice outside the room Sam put down the documents she was looking and waited for him to enter the room.

"You have been in here for hours."

Looking at her watch Sam realized he was right. Five hours had passed since he left her alone. She was so used to working underground at the SGC that not having a window to the outside world didn't bother her. 

"You must be hungry. Come I will show you to your room where you can freshen up" Sam followed him out of the underground area and into the main part of the complex. She had to admit the place was fairly nice considering it was in the middle of nowhere. Nicely decorated and clean Velasco had made a good living selling stolen material on the black market. Velasco opened the door to her room motioning for her to enter. At seeing her bags on the bed Sam panicked a little "I hope you don't mind I had my men bring your things from the hotel. Don't worry they didn't touch anything"

"Thank you" 

"One of my men will be back shortly to escort you to dinner" 

Once the door was shut Sam took a quick inventory of her belongings making sure nothing was taken. To her surprise nothing was even disturbed. His men had simply picked up her bags and brought them here. Not that she had anything that might prove that isn't the real Dr. Turney and it really didn't matter because there was nowhere for her to go. She was in too deep. 

To Be Continued….


	4. chapter 4

_Title:_ In too Deep part 4

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them so don't sue me

Season/Spoilers: seven but no real spoilers. Janet is already dead so it takes place after Heroes but before Lost City.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to JO.R for giving me the confidence to write this fic myself. This only my second SG-1 fic so please be gentle. And enjoy!

_Summary: _Sam goes undercover for the CIA

_Please send feedback_

~**Part 4~**

SGC

It had been two days since Sam had left and Jack as sore as a bear with a thorn in its paw. He was short with everyone including Daniel and Teal'c and they were beginning to get annoyed at his behavior. On more than one occasion Jack pressed the General for information on Sam's real whereabouts letting him know that he didn't believe the line of crap he fed them in briefing room.  The general would then throw him out and Jack would go to either Daniel or Teal'c and rant and rave. Like he was doing now.

"Jack you need to calm down"

"Daniel don't tell me for one minute you actually believe what Hammond's been telling us?"

"Actually no but storming into his office and being an ass to everyone in sight is not going to change anything"

"Whatever" Jack replied before storming out of Daniel's office and heading to his own.

"O'Neill is most unhappy"

"Yeah I just hope Sam comes back soon and safe"

"As do I Daniel Jackson"

Brazil

During dinner Sam was able get a little bit more information about what Velasco planned on doing with the weaponry she was supposed to be developing. He told her there were several groups interested in purchasing the weapons but he wouldn't tell her who. He simply told her they were very wealthy and had dealings with them before. Sam suspected he didn't care what the buyers planned to do with the weapons just as long as he got paid. That fact only proved to her that Velasco was a man without a conscience and therefore very dangerous.

Surprisingly at certain times during the meal Sam found herself laughing and enjoying his company. He was a real charmer and very good distracting someone from their original train of thought. He had also been a complete gentleman other than the occasional touching and comments he hadn't tried anything on her. She figured that he wouldn't because he needed her cooperation and wouldn't get it if he raped her.

After dinner she was allowed to walk around the grounds a little. She glanced up at the stars desperately wanting to be out there with her team. The thought of them made her heart sink. She missed them. The jokes, the missions, just sitting and talking with them. She laughed. It had only been two days and she was acting like she hadn't seen them in two months. She especially missed Jack and his sense of humor. While she enjoyed talking with Velasco, as sick as that may sound, she found herself wishing it was Jack enjoying the romantic dinner with her. Maybe it was the situation or the fact that she was on her own but she had this feeling in her gut that told her something bad was going to happen.  

~~~

Velasco sat in his office looking at the message that had been delivered to him. 

          _Don't trust her. The real Dr. Turney is dead. They are on to you._

It was simple and to the point. This woman who had been parading around as Dr. Turney was an imposter and had probably brought others with her. He had to admit she had been very convincing but who was she working for and how close were they? Crumpling the note he yelled for the man who brought him the note. 

 "It would seem there has been a change of plans. There are people in the city who don't belong. Find them and kill them"

 "Yes Mr. Velasco. Should I bring you the woman?"

"No. Find the others first then we will deal with the woman"

"Yes sir"

~~~

The next morning Velasco and two of his men showed up at her room. Sam had a bad feeling when he started leading her to a part of the compound she had not been to before. She was led to a small room underground with nothing it but a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling. Feeling her stomach drop Sam knew immediately her cover was blown

"So doctor tell me something. Who are you really?"

 "I don't know what you are talking about"

"I have just been informed that the real Dr. Turney is dead. So I will ask you again who are you?"

When Sam didn't answer the two men grabbed her and cuffed her hands above her head. Her feet barely touched the floor and when she tried to struggle against the cuffs they cut into her wrists making her bleed.

"I must admit you had me fooled. So tell me who are working for? The FBI? The CIA? Hmm tell me or it will be very bad for you" When Sam remained silent Velasco simply laughed "Let's see what you have to say after you hang for a while" 

The three men simply left leaving Sam dangling from the ceiling. 

Outside the City

Alex Delgado was pissed. Someone had leaked their location and blown Sam's cover. Two of his men were dead and one was beaten and left for dead. He had no idea where the major was being held or even if she was still alive. After finding two of his men slaughtered he ordered all his other operatives to lay low and fall back to the safety zone outside the city. Once there he attempted to contact the states and inform them the mission had been compromised.

 "Connect me with Agent Gary Sullivan"

"What is it?"

"We have a problem. The operation's been blown"

"We know. We've discovered there is a leak here and has been taken care of. We hoped we got to him before he was able to alert Velasco and his people but apparently not"

"Two of my men are dead and one was left for dead"

"What about Major Carter?"

"Don't know"

"Wait for further instructions and contact me if you hear anything"

"Yes sir"

To Be Continued…


	5. chapter 5

_Title:_ In too Deep part 5

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them so don't sue me

Season/Spoilers: seven but no real spoilers. Janet is already dead so it takes place after Heroes but before Lost City.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to JO.R for giving me the confidence to write this fic myself. This only my second SG-1 fic so please be gentle. And enjoy!

_Summary: _Sam goes undercover for the CIA

_Please send feedback_

**~Part 5~**

Cell

Sam wasn't sure how much time had passed since Velasco had left. She was sure, however, that Turney had a partner. Who else could have told Velasco the truth about her? What scared her was that no one knew where she was or even if Delgado and his men were still alive. _Really got yourself into it this time Sam_ she thought as she struggled to find a comfortable position that would ease the ache in her shoulders. Unfortunately in doing so she only managed to make the cuffs cut deeper into her wrists cutting them. Just as she was attempting to reposition herself the door to her cell opened and Velasco and another man she had not met before walked in.

"I will ask you one more time; who are you and who sent you?"

"I won't tell you any thing" There was no point in trying to keep up the facade when he obviously knew she wasn't Turney

 "Keeping silent won't help you" Sam kept quiet. "There was another attribute I forgot to mention about American women, it was how stubborn they can be. This man here" he said pointing to the man who followed him into the room and who was now taking things out of a duffle bag and neatly lining them up on the floor in front of her "his name is Marcos and he likes to make stubborn people talk. So if I were you I would tell me who sent you" Once again Sam remained silent being sure to look Velasco right in the eye. "Have it your way"

Without warning Marcos hits Sam several times with a club. On the third strike Sam felt one of her ribs give and crack but refused to cry out in pain giving them the satisfaction. Seeing she that she wasn't going to be easy Marcos decided to switch to his brass knuckles. Grateful for the momentary breather, Sam tried to shift her weight in order to relieve the pain in her ribs. The moment was short lived when Marcos struck her hard across her jaw with the knuckles. Reeling from the punch Sam barely had time to refocus her vision when he struck her on the other side of her face.  

"Stop" she faintly heard Velasco say before he roughly grabbed her face in his hand "That's enough for now. We'll let her think about her decision not to tell us anything" With that he roughly released her head and both men left the room

Sam could feel the bruises beginning to form on her face and abdomen. With her breathe coming in short heavy gasps she was sure that one of her ribs was either badly bruised or broken. Unable to stay awake any longer Sam passed out her last thought being of Jack and the rest of SG-1

Sometime later Sam awoke to the feeling of someone touching her. Not knowing who it was she quickly recoiled and struggled against her bonds.

 "Easy I will not hurt you I am here to help you"

 Trying desperately to focus on the man's face Sam blinked several times feeling the blood that seeped into her eye from a cut she didn't know she had. _Better add possible concussion to the list_ she thought "Who are you?"

"A friend of Mr. Delgado's. He knows that your cover has been blown. I will try to sneak away and back to the city so that I can tell the location of this place."

Realizing what the man was saying she pushed back her pain and instructed the man to tell Delgado that the technology Velasco has is backward engineered technology from Cheyenne Mountain. "He will know what I mean, do you understand?"

"Yes I do" 

"Thank you"

"I must go, lie to them. Tell them anything it will keep you alive"

After he leaves Sam falls into unconsciousness again__

SGC- Hammond's Office

 "What do you mean you have lost contact with her? Agent Sullivan I have just about lost all my patience with you. Now I want to know everything" Hammond yelled into the phone

"General I am on my way to Cheyenne as we speak once there I will explain everything to you"

"Damn right you will." He replied before slamming the receiver down and sighing in frustration. 

To Be Continued…


	6. chapter 6

_Title:_ In too Deep part 6

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them so don't sue me

Season/Spoilers: seven but no real spoilers. Janet is already dead so it takes place after Heroes but before Lost City.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to JO.R for giving me the confidence to write this fic myself. This only my second SG-1 fic so please be gentle. And enjoy!

_Summary: _Sam goes undercover for the CIA

_Please send feedback_

**~Part 6~**

 Cell

 Sam was roughly brought back to consciousness by the sensation of cold water being splashed on her battered body. Gasping at the sensation of the cold water hitting Sam's eyes fly open to see that Marcos had been busy while she was out. At some point he must have entered the room and hooked up a car battery and was now standing in front of her creating sparks with the two wires.

"Time to wake up honey"

_"_Who do you work for?" Sam wasn't even aware that Velasco was in the room until her spoke to her

"The wizard of Oz"

Sam received a large jolt from the Marcos for that remark. She screamed out in agony as the electricity tore through her body. Normally it probably wouldn't have hurt so badly if she didn't already have other injuries.

"Tell me the truth woman"

"I won't tell you anything" she screamed before receiving another shock as well as several punches in her already aching ribs finally succumbing to the pain and screaming out in agony

SGC- Briefing Room

When Jack had been called to the briefing his chest tightened. He had bad feeling that Sam was trouble but he just hoped to god she wasn't dead. There was no way he would be able to handle that. As he entered the briefing room he came face to face with a man he had never met before. "General what's up? And you are?"

"Colonel this Agent Gary Sullivan of the CIA"

"So Sam really did go on a secret mission?"

"Yes. Agent Sullivan approached Major Carter on behalf of the CIA asking for her help in impersonating a Dr. Turney who had been selling secrets to man with terrorist ties. I was ordered not to inform any of you Major Carter's mission" Hammond could read the anger all over Jack's face. He just hoped he wouldn't attack Sullivan when he told them what was going on. God knows he had almost hit the man when he told Sam was missing and possibly dead

"So why are you telling us now?"

"As of 5pm Brazilian time yesterday Major Carter's cover was blown by Carlos Velasco, the man she was set to meet as Dr. Turney"

 "How?" Jack barely managed to grind the words 

 "Technically I don't have to be telling you this but some information has come to light that my superiors feel is best shared with you."

 "And that is?" asked Daniel

 "Major Carter's contact in Brazil managed to get a man inside Velasco's compound which was not easy. Once he discovered that she was found out he approached her in her cell"

"He spoke with her and didn't try and get her out?"

"There is no way he would have been able to get her out in her condition"

The sound of those words made Jack's heart drop through his chest "What do you mean 'in her condition?"

"She is being tortured for information. As far as we know she hasn't said anything except to tell our operative that some of the technology Velasco has in his possession is backward engineered technology from the SGC"

What!? Yelled Jack "Doesn't top secret mean anything anymore?"

"In light of this new information my superiors feel it best if you were involved in the recovery efforts of both Major Carter and technology because you are most familiar with it."

"Is this Velasco aware of the power he possesses?" asked Teal'c

"We don't think so"

"You don't think so" asked Jack

"We have no way of knowing if he does or if he doesn't."

"There is more though isn't there? I mean if Sam's cover was somehow blown that means…" Daniel started to say but Jack finished  his thought for him

"It means that you have a leak. So how do we know they don't know we're coming?"

"Cause the only people who know about this are the people in this room, the head of the CIA and the President of the United States. How's that?" Sullivan was quickly losing his patience but knew his superiors were right in suggesting SG-1 be sent in to retrieve Major Carter and the stolen materials.

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as you can be ready." 

Jack was out of the room before Hammond even dismissed them He bounded down the hallway toward the team's kit room. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was beyond pissed he was so mad he didn't care who he would have to kill to get Sam back, he just wanted her back. 

"Jack wait" Daniel yelled as he tried to catch up

"Daniel I don't to hear it. Just be ready to leave in ten" was all he said as he stormed down the hallway. Leaving a speechless Daniel in his wake

Cell

Sam wasn't sure when but at some point Marcus had began using a whip on her. Intense pain coursed through her body as the whip smacked her skin through her tank top. She was thankful he had left it on or she was sure the pain would have been far greater than it already was.

"You are a very tough woman" 

Sam remained silent. All she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears and the wheeze that emanated from her chest as she struggled for breath. She watched as he put the whip down and unsheathe hunting knife he kept on his belt. Struggling slightly with the binds that held her wrists only caused her more pain and them to cut deeper into her wrists.

"Maybe I need to try another approach" He said as he ran the knife along her jaw line and down her throat stopping just above her breasts.

"Go to Hell" She spat at him and in frustration Marcos drove the knife deep into Sam's thigh being sure to twist it several times. "Ahhhhh" she screamed as she felt the knife cut deep into her flesh she screamed even louder when he twisted it and roughly yanked it out

 "Now tell me what I want to know or it will get much worse" Yelled Velasco

Sam remained silent tried hard to concentrate and ignore the pain that seared through her leg. Hit with a sudden coughing fit, Sam could feel the blood that had seeped into her lungs begin to gurgle into her throat and trickle down the side of her mouth. As she struggled to get her coughing under control spots began to dance before her eyes and her head began to swim as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness

"Stay awake woman!" Marcos shouted But it was too late she had already passed out from the pain and blood loss. Angry that she wouldn't be awake to experience any pain he would inflict on her, Marcos stormed out of the room cursing in his native tongue.

To Be Continued….


	7. chapter 7

_Title:_ In too Deep part 7

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them so don't sue me

Season/Spoilers: seven but no real spoilers. Janet is already dead so it takes place after Heroes but before Lost City.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to JO.R for giving me the confidence to write this fic myself. This only my second SG-1 fic so please be gentle. And enjoy!

_Summary: _Sam goes undercover for the CIA

_Please send feedback_

~**Part 7~**

Just outside the city

The three remaining members of Sg-1 entered the safe zone and immediately went over to Alex Delgado and the rest of his men. "Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson, Mr. Teal'c it is honor to finally meet you. I just wish it was under better circumstances"

"What's the current situation?" Since the moment they got on the transport Jack had gone into solider mode and remained quiet throughout the whole trip even when Daniel tried to talk him.

"Same as before. She is being held near the center of the compound underground in a small cell"

 "Are we aware of how many men we may meet in opposition?"

 "Between 25 and 30, all heavily armed"

"How many men do you have at your disposal?"

 "Including myself, 10. Seeing how you have experience with what we may face in there, this is your show Colonel"

"Alright, do we have an accurate layout of this place?"

"About as accurate as it can be considering my operative didn't have complete access to certain parts of the compound."

"Alright here is how we are going to play it" Jack then explained the plan based on the layout they had. 

Cell

Slowly moving towards consciousness Sam became aware of two things, one was the pain and the other were the violent shivers that wracked her body. _I'm going into shock._ She thought to herself. 

Unsure how much time had once again passed since she had lost consciousness she tried to assess how bad her leg wound actually was. Looking down she could make out the small droplets of blood that had fallen from her blood soaked boot to the floor. But shecouldn't she the actual wound one because the cell was not very well lit and second she couldn't stand the pain in her ribs long enough to lift the limb to get a good enough look at it. 

Looking around the bare cell she could barely make out the door. She was only aware of where it's location by the small amount of light that managed to seep through the small space between it and the floor. Vaguely aware of her surroundings outside the cell Sam could just about hear what she thought was gunfire. But her thoughts were interrupted by the door being violently flung open.

~~~

Jack moved quickly through the compound shooting anyone who didn't surrender. He didn't want to admit it but he was beginning to get frantic. He always kept his cool except when it came to Sam. He so desperately prayed she was still alive. Looking back to make sure Teal'c was still with him he picked up the pace and headed for the cell where Delgado's operative said Sam was being held. Nearing the hallway he signaled for Teal'c to hold and spoke into his radio "What's the situation up there?"

"We're rounding the men up now. Dr. Jackson has secured the lab with some of my men. We still haven't found Velasco yet so head's up"

 "Make sure no one touches anything in that lab"

"Yes sir"

Moving his hand from his radio back to his gun he and Teal'c continued down the hallway to where a male's voice could be heard coming from one of the room's

Cell

Giving her eyes a moment to adjust to the light that flooded into the cell Sam could make out the disheveled form of Carlos Velasco bounding towards her. "It would seem your friends are here. Unfortunately for you they won't find you alive" He slowly leveled his gun with her face.  Sam closed her eyes and just waited for the inevitable to come bit it never did. Just as he was about ready to pull the trigger gunfire erupted from outside the cell and Marcos quickly crumpled lifelessly to the ground. Reacting quickly to the sound Velasco turned to fire in that direction when he was taken down in a hail of gunfire. Hearing the body hit the floor Sam opened her eyes and looked from the body on the floor towards the door only to come face to face with the worried expression of Jack O'Neill.

"Sir?" Was all she was able to get out before falling into unconsciousness.

"Carter. Teal'c help me get her down" Jack assessed her injuries while the large jaffa  undid her binds and slowly lowered her to floor. 

"She is very badly injured O'Neill"

"I know" Jack felt sick. If he hadn't already killed the man responsible he would be out there hunting him down. _Please hold on...please_. He silently prayed. Grabbing his radio again he yelled for Delgado "We need an immediate evac….I repeat immediate evac"

"Roger that. Its on its way"

"The wound on her leg shows signs of infection O'Neill"

"Yeah. We gotta get her out of here" he replied attempting to lift her frail form into his arms but he was stopped by Teal'c's strong arm

 "I will carry her O'Neill" Jack nodded and watched as Teal'c effortlessly lifted the fragile woman into his arms and walked out of the small room.

As soon as they were outside Daniel descended on them. "How is she doing?" He was shocked at how pale and fragile she looked. 

"Not good we need to get her out of here. Where the hell is that evac?" He yelled as Teal'c gently laid her on the ground so they could tend to her wounds

"Colonel the chopper should be here any second. It is set to set down in the clearing just behind that patch of trees." He replied pointing towards the tree line totally unfazed by Jack's booming voice. "My men have secured that area but Velasco is still unaccounted for"

"He's dead." Jack replied flatly as he tended to Sam's wounds. His voice was devoid of any remorse. "Daniel is the technology safe enough to be moved without any danger?" 

"Yes most of it is in pieces the other half are merely plans on how to build them"

"Good take some men of Delgado's men and secure it all for transport we will take it with us." Daniel grabbed two men who happened to be standing near by ran off in the direction of the lab to collect the stolen materials. Jack gently stroked the blood mattered hair out of Sam's face while Teal'c tended to her leg. Seeing his worry his friend tried to reassure him

"Her breathing is labored O'Neill and she had lost a great deal of blood but she is strong I am sure she will survive"

"Where the hell is that chopper?" He growled again. He knew Teal'c was trying to make him feel better but the more he tended to Sam's wounds the more he became increasingly worried he was going to lose her. Leaning in close so only she could hear he whispered to her "Hang on. Just please hang on"

After what seemed like an eternity the tell tale sounds of a chopper could be heard in the distance. Squinting into the setting sun Jack could make the dark form of the medical chopper as it hurried towards their location. Jack grabbed his radio and yelled for Daniel to hurry up.

"On my way Jack"

Once on the large chopper the medics worked furiously to stabilize the weakened woman. Many times during the flight Jack found himself staring down at the woman he had grown to love and prayed to anyone who would listen that she survive and come back to him. Sam never regained consciousness once during the flight.

To Be Continued…


	8. chapter 8

_Title:_ In too Deep part 8

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them so don't sue me

Season/Spoilers: seven but no real spoilers. Janet is already dead so it takes place after Heroes but before Lost City.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to JO.R for giving me the confidence to write this fic myself. This only my second SG-1 fic so please be gentle. And enjoy!

_Summary: _Sam goes undercover for the CIA

_Please send feedback_

**~Part 8~**

SGC

They had been back for over then hours, six of those hours had been spent waiting and pacing outside the infirmary the rest had been spent either, briefing the General and Agent Sullivan or going to commissary to get coffee to stay awake. Sitting there Jack began to wonder what his life would be like without Sam in it. Hell he probably wouldn't be alive if it weren't for the numerous times Sam had save his six. He came to the conclusion that life be worth living if Sam wasn't in it. He was broken from his thoughts by the petite doctor exiting the infirmary and walking towards them. "How's she doing?"

"She is in critical condition right now Colonel. The infection in her leg, however, is not as bad as we first thought"

"Why do sense a 'but' coming on?" Daniel asked 

"Major Carter hasn't regained consciousness since she came out of surgery." She paused trying to gage their reaction "She's fallen into a coma sir. Quite frankly I'm surprised she was able hold on in order to be transported her body has suffered a severe trauma."

 "Can we see her?" Jack asked trying to keep his emotions in check

"Yes" The small doctor stepped aside to let the three men pass. When she was first assigned to this position she was told of the closeness the teams shared because of what they experienced everyday but something told her none of them were as close as the team that was now holding vigil in her infirmary. Entering the infirmary she flagged down one of her nurses and told the woman to let SG-1 stay as long as they wanted.

Standing next to her bed Daniel had to admit Sam looked much better than he did when he first saw her in Brazil. "Hey Sam you can wake up now you're home and safe"

There was no reaction to the sound of his voice. The only sound that could be heard was the whooshing of the ventilator that was keeping their teammate and friend breathing. Daniel looked from Sam to Teal'c and then finally to Jack. What he saw scared him. Jack looked drawn and distant like he had when they first met. He knew that if Sam died she would ultimately take Jack with her.

"Teal'c why don't we go see if we can contact Jacob"

"Indeed"

The two men then left the room to contact the Tok'ra. Jack sat quietly just staring at Sam, not quite sure what to say. Finally after some time Jack spoke in such a low voice he could barely hear himself

"You gotta fight Carter." His voiced cracked and he could feel the tears starting to form but he didn't cry "You hear me? Fight. Cause I don't…….I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jack just sat there watching her chest rise and fall slowly with the sound of machines. It turned his stomach to see her beautiful face marred with bruises and cuts. It was shame Velasco had died as quickly as he did because he would have loved to have made it slow and painful. If he was being honest with himself he was happy the man was dead and was not at all sorry about thinking that way. All he cared about was seeing Sam's blue eyes looking back at him and being graced with that radiant smile she always carried. Eventually he fell into an exhausted sleep. When next he woke Dr. Paulson was checking Sam's vitals

"Doc?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

"She's getting stronger Colonel. She is a very strong woman."

"When's she gonna wake up?"

"There is no telling sir but her vitals are getting stronger. That's a good sign"

"Right"

Just then the surrounding machines began beeping loudly and Sam's chest began to rise and fall quickly almost as if she was choking. The doctor quickly began barking out orders as she struggled to keep the unconscious woman from moving too much

"Doc?"

"Colonel I need you to leave." She replied before calling more nurses over to assist her.

"What's happening?" he demanded

"Colonel please leave" the doctor's voice bordered on a scream as she and her team frantically tried to stabilize Sam. The last thing she needed in her way was a Colonel asking a ton of questions and getting the way of her saving someone's life

Jack gave in and left the infirmary. Once outside he slumped dejectedly into a chair, placing his head in his hands. The stress of the last few days finally taking over.

"Jack what's wrong?" Daniel asked wondering why his friend was outside and not inside the infirmary with Sam

"Doc said her vitals were getting stronger and then the machines started going off and she seemed to be choking."

Both men were speechless. A few moments later Dr. Paulson emerged from the infirmary. Teal'c was the first to see and speak to her

"Dr. Paulson how is Major Carter?"

"Actually good. The choking sound you heard colonel was the Major's body rejecting the ventilator. She's breathing on her own now."

"Does this mean she is out of the woods?"

"Not yet Dr. Jackson. While it is a good sign she is breathing on her own she is still in a coma"

"Can we go back in?" Jack asked never really making eye contact with any of them. He was too afraid they would all the pain and sadness they held

"Yes sir"

Jack quickly walked away from the group and back into the infirmary without so much as a glance back

"He's been here all night. Hasn't left once."

"O'Neill often goes without sleep when a member of his team is injured"

Daniel knew the doctor really didn't buy it but he was in no mood to care. He and Teal'c merely walked past the doctor to join to Jack at Sam's bedside. Upon walking in Daniel immediately noticed that Jack was holding Sam's hand. He doubted Jack even realized he was doing it. Walking up to his friend he quietly began to speak "Hammond attempted to contact the Tok'ra but so far he hasn't gotten a response"

Jack never said a word to either of them. He just sat there continually staring at Sam as if willing her to wake up with his gaze.__

To Be Continued…


	9. chapter 9

_Title:_ In too Deep part 9

_Rating:_ PG-13

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own them so don't sue me

Season/Spoilers: seven but no real spoilers. Janet is already dead so it takes place after Heroes but before Lost City.

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to JO.R for giving me the confidence to write this fic myself. This only my second SG-1 fic so please be gentle. And enjoy!

_Summary: _Sam goes undercover for the CIA

_Please send feedback_

**~Part 9~**

2 Days Later

While Sam's vitals had continued to get stronger she still had yet to wake up. Hammond still was unable to contact Jacob and the overall feeling of frustration had begun to take hold. Daniel had finally managed to get Jack out of the infirmary but as time went on it seemed like more and more of a bad idea

"Jack you need to get a good night's sleep" he argued as they entered the elevator to go back down to the infirmary

"Daniel I'm fine"

"Jack you haven't slept properly in three days. You've barely eaten and are snapping at everyone who gets within 5 feet of you"

"Like who?"

"Were we in the same hallway a few minutes ago when an airman practically jumped out of his skin when he asked how you were doing and you and I quote told him 'to get his ass out of your way as quickly as possible or else'

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply. Daniel was right. He had been an ass to everyone in sight the past few days and he had to admit he couldn't remember the last time he slept a full night in a bed. But he was afraid to leave Sam's side. He needed to be there when she woke up as much for her as for him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just…."

 "She's getting better Jack. Dr. Paulson said the infection in her leg is much better and no longer life threatening."

"How come she hasn't woken up yet?" the pain and frustration were evident in his voice as he banged his head into the wall of the elevator

Daniel couldn't answer his question because he asked the same one to himself and consequently found no answer. He just snapped his jaw shut and looked at the floor

"I can't lose her"

"You're not going to"

"Daniel she is in that infirmary in a coma and no one seems to know when or if she is going to wake up." 

"What happens when she does wake up?" He knew this was probably the wrong time to get into this but he knew Jack and if and when Sam woke Jack would more than likely put his stone mask back in place and not tell her how he felt. To his surprise Jack answered without a moment's hesitation or anger

"I'm thinking of resigning"

"What?" Ok so that was not the answer he was looking for but at least he was talking

"I'm getting old and the knees can't take much more abuse"

"That's not the answer I was looking for"

"Daniel I don't even know if she feels the same"

"She does trust me. Jack you should have seen how hard she worked to get you back from Edora. She never slept and barely ate. Janet had to drug her coffee to get her to sleep she was that determined to get you back. A mere friend would work hard but Sam literally put her heart and soul into getting you home. How could you think otherwise?"

"What if I never get the chance to tell her?"

"Janet once told me that patients who are in coma's can hear what goes on around them. So if you tell her she will hear you"

"You miss her don't you?"

"Yeah she was a great friend and I was hoping someday she could've been more. This is exactly why I think you need to tell Sam exactly how you feel while you have the chance."

"That's why I want to resign"

"Tell her first Jack. She would feel like it was her fault you resigned"

The elevators door opened and Jack paused for a moment before stepping out. Not sure what to say he simply nodded to his friend and headed for the infirmary

Infirmary

Jack reached the infirmary and went straight to Sam's bedside. "Hey Carter how ya doing?" He wasn't the least but surprised when there was no response. She simply looked like she was asleep not in a coma

"I'm losing it here Carter. I want you to be awake when I tell you that I love you but it doesn't seem like that's going to happen anytime soon. So I'll just talk until you tell me to stop" With that said Jack began talking about anything and everything he could think of

~~~

Sam felt like she was floating. She could vaguely make out the familiar male voice through the fog of her mind

 //I'm losing it//

//want you awake//

//I love you//

_Is he talking to me? Did he just tell me he loves me?_

~~~

_Jack had been recalling all the times he first felt the stirrings of a change in feelings towards her. He was recalling their time as miners underground when he felt a slight pressure on the hand that was holding hers. He immediately stopped talking and looked at her_

"Carter? Come Sam open those baby blues for me"

//did he just call me Sam?//

"Please open your eyes" He knew he was pleading but this was the first movements she had made since losing consciousness in the cell. Suddenly her eye lids began to flutter and she slowly opened her eyes "Sam?"

"Jack?" she whispered back her voice hoarse 

Jack smiled for the first time in nearly a week. He squeezed her hand hard and he tried to hold back the tears of joy that threatened to spring from his eyes. "Hey about time you woke up. I was starting to think you were getting soft on me"

 "Never" she replied squeezing his hand back

"Look Sam…"

"I heard you. Did you mean it?"

"Every word"

"Good because I love you too"

Jack beamed with pride as leaned down and kissed her passionately. For the first time since Charlie died he truly felt like his life mattered and his heart was full.

~The End~


End file.
